


Events Of Life

by PhoenixPlayz23



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlayz23/pseuds/PhoenixPlayz23
Summary: Carmilla gets a promotion at work and gets greeted by her girlfriend.Little does Laura know, the day isn't all about Carmilla.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Events Of Life

"Laura I'm home!" Carmilla yells with a smile on her face, opening the door to their comfy little apartment in the middle of Toronto. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and with her beautiful girlfriend running down the corridor with her Silas Hoodie and pajama pants covered in bears.

"Carm!" Laura laughs launching herself into Carmilla's arms as the door shuts to a close.

“Woh there Creampuff, you might break something" Carmilla says chuckling slightly at Laura's immediate reaction. She then picked Laura up sliding her bag across the corridor with her feet as she moves her and Laura into the kitchen, smelling the lovely aromas of herbs and spices.

"Whatcha cooking sweetheart?" Carmilla asks intrigued, sliding Laura onto the marble counter top, feeling Laura shiver at the cold surface. 

“Just making your favorite Pad Thai, I thought you deserved it considering your promotion at work today, Miss Smarty pants!” Laura giggles pulling lightly on Carmilla’s suit and re-aligning Carmilla’s glasses on her face.

“Well then” Carmilla chuckles lightly lifting Laura back onto the floor and kisses her forehead “Let me just go get a shower then change into something more comfortable, then we can celebrate” Carmilla smiles making her way lightly into the bedroom while Laura continues cooking in the amber haze of the sunset. 

Carmilla had been anxiously waiting for a day like this for years. Nerves and fears suddenly fill her head, making the cascading warm water turn ice cold within seconds. Iridescent bubbles cover Carmilla’s hair as the faint alarm is heard from the kitchen. Suddenly, a loud bang of the oven closing and the angelic hum from Laura leads Carmilla to finish up in the shower as fast as she can before turning it off and wrapping herself in a towel.

“Hey Carm!” Laura yells from the busy kitchen, trying not to burn herself from the spluttering sauce.

“Yes baby?” Carmilla answers struggling to button up a semi smart white shirt, while spraying on her special perfume.

“Are you ready to eat, I’m getting kind of hungry” Laura asks with a small shakiness in her voice.

“I’m almost ready babe, just have to get something, ok?” Carmilla says rhetorically laughing heartedly, grabbing a small velvet box from her trunk from Silas University.

“Ok Carm.” Laura laughs suspiciously, placing down the two plates of food on the table and pouring the mildly expensive champagne, which is normally used for those special moments. Just then, Carmilla makes her way into the dining room to join her girlfriend, with the small velvet box tucked into Carmilla’s pocket.

“Ok I’m here baby, please eat before you rip my head off.” Carmilla says sarcastically, resulting in both her and Laura to chuckle sweetly.

“Shush Carm!” Laura breathed, swatting Carmilla on the arm as she walks over to her chair. In that moment, both of them share a loving look and a generous sip of champagne before Laura speaks up, obviously noticing Carmilla’s semi-formal attire.

“Oh, should I go get changed… If I knew we were going to get- “Laura mumbles, quickening her words as she panics slightly getting off her chair.

“Laura!” Carmilla says with a commanding tone and a concerned look. “You don’t need to get dressed pumpkin, please take a breath and sit back down.”

“Ok Carm.” Laura says nodding slightly, sitting back in the chair leading both of them to share another blissful and loving look.  
The two of them eat the Pad Thai exchanging small talk and a long-awaited conversation of moving into a bigger apartment. By the time they had both finished the bottle of champagne they had made their ways into the living room, cuddling sweetly on the sofa and exchanging light kisses.

This was the right time to do it. Suddenly Carmilla lets go of Laura, resulting in Laura giving Carmilla a slightly concerned look as Carmilla gets up off the sofa and stands looking at her.

“Carm?” Laura laughs nervously, clearly oblivious. “Wh- What are you doing?” Laura is sitting up now, looking at Carmilla confused.

“Laura Eileen Hollis” Carmilla says putting her hand in her pocket nervously.

“Carmilla Mircalla Karnstein?” Laura asks increasingly nervous and concerned.

“Laura Eileen Hollis, I have loved you for 7 years now. We met in Silas hating each other’s guts, we left more in love than we could ever be. We have had arguments and quarrels; we have shared kisses and many bottles of wine under the stars” Carmilla says, nervously wiping her hands on her trousers before grabbing the velvet boxes from her pocket and kneeling down on one knee. “Will you Marry Me?” Carmilla opens the box revealing the ring to Laura.

Everything slowed, slowed to a point of stopping. Laura’s face full of shock and tears threaten to spill. The happiness radiating off her daintily little body was astronomical, Carmilla only wished she could frame this moment forever and keep it with her as a reminder of how in love she is with this human.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I expected to post this months ago since this is my second fic. I hope you enjoy it, improvements or implements would be highly appreciated. Thank you for reading <3  
> p.s. Yes the small cliff hanger was intentional :)  
> here is the ring that was presented to Laura: https://phoenixplayz23.tumblr.com/post/622095033290686464/events-of-life-fan-fic-wedding-ring


End file.
